


Please do not disturb

by Kendrene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex interruptus, Body Worship, Comeplay, F/F, Facials, G!P, G!P Kara Danvers, Gags, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, Subdrop, one Alex Danvers was traumatized in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrene/pseuds/Kendrene
Summary: And then of course, because luck is absolutely blind, but Murphy’s vision’s 20/20, they both get paged at once.Who needs to be on birth control when Alex is a natural contraceptive?ORThe one where Lena and Kara want to have sex, but keep getting interrupted.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 951





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, shameless smut. 
> 
> \- Dren

There’s plenty of things to love about Kara Danvers. Or  _ Supergirl _ , as it were.

Lena likes her sunny disposition in the face of adversity. The way she faces the world with a smile on her face. How she always leaves a coffee paid at Noonan’s for someone who cannot afford it, and her integrity as a journalist where others would  _ and  _ have taken shortcuts. 

Even at the start, with their friendship just blooming, Kara doesn’t use it to press her for an interview or a scoop — and when Lena offers the former she directs her to a different reporter. 

“Conflict of interests,” she says, smiling broadly when Lena asks her why. “I can’t in all conscience interview a  _ friend _ .” 

Then, there’s the fact Kara is Supergirl. 

Lena’s known for a long time, of course. She isn’t  _ stupid _ . And Kara’s  _ disguise  _ is a simple pair of glasses, for fuck’s sake, which is either brilliant or downright foolish. 

She begins to suspected Kara’s hiding something within the first year of knowing her. Their friendship is the most genuine relationship Lena’s ever had, but there is something amiss she tries her best not to think about. 

Still, it eats at her, harder and harder to ignore. 

Kara’s sudden absences, the sometimes contradictory excuses, like the one time she dropped an offhand comment about  _ flying  _ to L-Corp to have brunch with Lena, only to flush and course correct a second later, eyes a panicked shade of blue.

In hindsight, that’s when Lena starts to  _ really  _ pay attention. 

And once she sets her mind to the task of lining up the clues, it becomes laughably easy to piece everything together.

It’s the little things that give Kara away. The slant of her mouth before she hurriedly tells Lena that she has to go. The flexing of her jaw. How her eyebrows draw together for a second, like she’s going through a list of pre-prepared excuses, doing her best to figure out if she’s already used that one about the leak in Alex’s bathroom.

And, obviously, shortly after Kara bails on her, with timing that borders on comedic, Supergirl appears to save the day. 

For a while, all Lena feels is hurt, sharp and twisting in her gut. After all, it is blood-curdling to realize you know what your best friend looks like when they’re lying. 

Anger simmers in her too, just below the cool demeanour she keeps presenting to the world. If some is directed at Kara — at  _ Supergirl  _ for not trusting her but still asking for her help — most of it Lena aims toward herself. 

There’s no pride in having puzzled out a secret that’s so ineptly kept, but she’s ashamed she hadn’t seen it sooner. 

She  _ does  _ see it when Supergirl’s eyes meet hers after a failed assassination attempt, as full of concern as Kara’s are mere hours later. In the pleased curve of Kara’s smile whenever Lena pays her any kind of compliment which whispers across Supergirl’s lips one evening — so eerily similar her heart nearly gives out. 

They’ve just landed on the roof of Lena’s apartment building — after some for-hire thugs tried to ram her car off the road two weeks prior, the Kryptonian insists on being her private form of transportation whenever she attends public events — and Lena’s a bit tipsy from too much champagne. 

Jittery from the adrenaline of flight too — she doesn’t think that’s ever going to lose the thrill and the slight sense of fear. 

The feeling of  _ Kara’s _ Supergirl’s strong arms tightening around her just before take-off is never gonna grow old  _ for sure _ . 

The combined buzz is what ultimately has her reach out and squeeze Supergirl’s arm appreciatively. Under her fingers, muscles flex, and Lena honest-to-God- nearly comes then. 

It’s by some sort of divine providence that all she says is: 

“Thank you for getting me home safe, Supergirl.” 

The words are barely out of her mouth when she sees it — the  _ grin  _ — the patented Kara Danvers smile that can light up a whole room without her trying. 

Without her being aware of it either. 

And if the stubborn part of her — the one that won’t admit Supergirl and Kara are the same person because that’d mean giving up her  _ threesome  _ fantasies — well, Lena gets the proof needed to nail that coffin shut a handful of days later.

This time the thugs (a different set but the intent is the same) make it as far as her office before her security team rushes in to save her life. 

Kara arrives in the aftermath, glasses askew, just in time to see Lena pick shards of broken glass out of her hair. 

“I’m okay.” She says the moment she sees Kara open her mouth. “Really, Kara I’m—” 

(there’s a quiver in her voice that betrays how not alright she is)

Blue eyes damp with terror zero in on the shallow cut crossing her cheekbone, and as fast as the fact she has to preserve her cover will allow Kara’s crouching in front of her, shaky fingers cradled around her face. 

Lena catches the eye of her Head of Security and flicks her gaze toward the door. Something in her gut tells her they’re about to have a Moment, and she wants some privacy for that. 

Without having to be told twice he marshals his men out — they drag the cuffed would-be assassins along, most of whom are still unconscious. Quick and efficient, like they’re taking out the trash.

“Lena, oh R—  _ God _ , you’re bleeding. We should get you to a doctor. Do you have a doctor in the building? Because I think you should have—” 

“Kara,” Lena cuts off gently. There is a doctor — there’s several of them in the R&D department four floors down — all of them qualified to check her over. “Darling, your glasses.”

And she really, really,  _ really  _ means to straighten them for Kara when she reaches out. But instead she takes them  _ off _ .

(Yep — there go her sexual fantasies.) 

For one excruciating moment that’s short but long enough for her to hold an entire funeral in her mind for the lewd thoughts she’ll never get to have again, Lena’s suspended in time. Breathless and still as she watches Kara’s eyes slowly drain of worry and fill twice as rapidly with panic. 

Her entire existence is distilled down to the phenomenon, which Lena feels merits at least a couple of academic papers written on it, then the universe takes pity on them both, and mercifully lurches forward.

“Lena. I should have said— I need to—” 

“I already know.” She says quietly, numbness starting to creep in. Her hands are shaking, and although she’s not in pain yet, she will be soon. After, shock will settle in, and make talking impossible. 

It’s not how Lena had envisioned the truth to come out — she’d hoped for a late night confession on her couch, followed by several  _ I don’t cares _ and a heated make-out session — but sometimes, one has to make do. 

(when life gives you lemons, as they say.)

“I’ve known for a while.” Lena continues, somewhat unsteadily, details around them losing focus. She’s fading fast, quicker than she’d expected. Irritation flashes through her, and Lena embraces it. Digs claws into it, grateful that it helps push back the encroaching feeling of disassociation that so often comes over her after a near-death experience. 

Kara’s wearing a button up shirt, thin enough that when she presses a hand flat to her chest, Lena can feel the outline of the “S” hidden beneath. 

A ragged gasp escapes her then. Now she has  _ tactile  _ proof. She can’t deny it any longer. Even with the glasses removed, there’s a small part of her that has been yapping about uncanny resemblances and doppelgangers, but this shuts her up for good. 

Kara Danvers is wearing the supersuit. And if she is, then it stands to reason that she’s  _ Supergirl _ . They’re one and the same.

(unless she’s headed to a costumed party in fucking July.

Halloween’s  _ right out _ .) 

“I don’t know what to say. I never meant to let it get this far. I—” Kara’s fingers rise to cover her own, curl around her hand with just the right amount of pressure. It makes Lena want to melt into her, push her face against Kara’s broad chest and let out the tears she feels already mounting at the back of her eyes. 

(she almost  _ died _ , like, ten minutes ago and she deserves a good, liberating cry  _ dammit _ .) 

“Don’t say anything, then.” Lena hooks her fingers in the gaps between the buttons, tugs her closer. Pulls hard enough to pop a button too, the unmistakable flash of red and blue below Kara’s pastel colored shirt acting like a magnet for her eyes. “We can talk all you want about it later. Just hold me now. Please?” 

Kara does.

Later happens in the space of a few weeks. There are more revelations — that begin when Lena admits she may have feelings for Kara, mere hours after the attempt on her life. At Kara’s and Alex’s combined insistence Lena is spending the night in Kara’s apartment (so I can protect you better - duh), and doing her best to sit still while Kara fusses over the cut on her cheek like she’s performing open-heart surgery. 

“I love you.” Kara blurts out seconds after she’s done talking, and the world fades for the second time that night. “When I saw you were injured I— Well, now that you know I’m Supergirl, I guess it’s best if I tell you the rest of it too.” 

“Right.” Lena can barely hear her over the rush of blood inside her ears. Kara  _ loves  _ her. 

Kara is  _ in love _ with her. 

( _ yes, you heard that right, you fool. _ ) 

They do some crying after that — since Kara has been bottling some emotions up as well — and then cuddle on the couch. 

That’s where they kiss for the first time, and also where Lena discovers that Kara hasn’t told her everything,  _ everything _ . 

Specifically, she’s not said a word about the fact that when they break apart for air, lips sore and kiss-swollen, Kara’s pitching a veritable  _ tent  _ between her legs. 

(she’s not said anything, but to her credit she’s blushing  _ super-hard _ .)

“Uhm, yeah. About  _ that _ .”

That turns out to be an inherited mutation. 

“It was engineered, actually.” Kara explains, eyes looking at everything but her. “Before they came up with the creation matrix, Kryptonians were on the brink of extinction for a long time. Low fertility and so on.” 

It’s fascinating talk on a scientific level, and normally Lena would be bombarding her with questions. But her attention is taken up by Kara’s impressive boner, and how it’d feel to have all that  _ inside  _ her. 

(it’s big. Like,  _ really  _ BIG. And Lena’s never pretended she doesn’t have a size kink. She just doesn’t  _ talk  _ about it.)

“So they figured that uh —  _ adaptive  _ genitalia was the logical answer to that, y’know, more chances to bear young that way, and even after the creation matrix rendered the method, I don’t want to say obsolete because I’m not an older model or anything, the genetic material that causes this...ability to shift is still present in part of the population.  _ Was _ .” A fleeting cloud of sadness casts her face in shadow, but is almost immediately burned away by a fierce blush. “I hope that, uhm. It’s not a… a problem.” Kara’s worrying her lower lip, and god, why is that so  _ hot _ . 

“Oh no.” Lena wonders whether Kara’d let her climb into her lap, but it’s probably not proper for a first date (wait, is this even a first date? A first  _ anything _ ?) “Not a problem at all.” 

Ultimately, that’s why they end up inside the janitor’s broom closet at the DEO roughly three months later. 

“I didn’t know the DEO had a broom closet.” Kara pants against her lips, and if she’s still able to talk, it means Lena can do a better job down between her legs. 

“It’s not on the official blueprints. Henshaw had it built so he could have an affair with his secretary.” 

Work her up in peace before fucking her. 

(and no, the irony isn’t lost on her, since Alex doesn’t know they’re dating.  _ Yet _ . 

She doesn’t even know that Lena knows Kara is Supergirl but.  _ Details _ .)

Same thing Lena intends to do to Kara. Rile her up until she snaps and fucks her there and then — standing, like fucking animals. 

Not that Kara hasn’t tried, but something is always interrupting. 

And as the two of them came to realize pretty quickly, unless her cunt is overflowing with Kara’s cum, Lena can’t climax. 

Cum slut and Lena Luthor are concepts that when combined would put her mother in a permanently horizontal position, and six feet under too. 

They’re words Lena never thought she would one day apply to herself. To be completely honest, she’s still wrapping her mind (and her mouth, and her other holes, really.) around what it all may mean psychologically speaking, but ever the practical woman, she is not one to let an unexpected kink deter her. 

(not when she’s so  _ desperately  _ horny.)

Lena’s not as stuck up about sex as people tend to paint her. Everyone assumes that years spent attending one of the best, most austere all-girl private schools in Europe turned her into some sort of frigid simpleton, but it’s only because they don’t know what  _ really  _ goes on in there. 

Lena had been privy to the ins and outs of oral sex by the time she was sixteen. At seventeen she and her dorm-mates would sneak out to go smoke pot with a group of the nearby town’s older boys and give them blowjobs right outside the school grounds.

(right under the nuns’ noses) 

Cum was alright back then. She wasn’t  _ particularly  _ in favor (and overexcited teens can’t honest-to-god last long enough to  _ aim  _ anyway) but she hadn’t been opposed. 

It was something natural. Something you contend with when you have sex — that requires you (the girl) to tote along wet-wipes in your purse, because he (the guy) will about barely remember to bring condoms — and that only if you’re lucky. 

It’s different with Kara. 

With Kara she can’t get enough of it. 

It might have to do with the fact that Kara has impressive stamina, can stay hard for literally  _ hours _ . Can fuck her, relentless, for an entire night, or until Lena’s cunt is so red and swollen, so oversensitive, even the lightest touch is enough to make her mind go blank. 

It’s the most amazing sex she’s ever had. Universe-altering. Time-stopping. Mind-bending. 

And when Kara comes, well, there’s a lot of it. A salty, never-ending tide, which Lena mostly likes to be stuffed with, but she’ll take body cum-shots too. 

(god, how those turn  _ Kara  _ on.)

“Wait…” Kara’s fingers curl around her wrist, stilling her movements. “J’onn had this built? He’s having an  _ affair _ ?” 

“The  _ other  _ Henshaw, silly.” Lena looks down between them, to Kara’s erect cock. 

The head is a beautiful shade of red already, and glistening with drops of pre-cum. Some coats her hand too, and as she gently tugs herself free, to pop her fingers in her mouth, she has the pleasure of watching Kara forget all about the closet. 

If they were anywhere else, she’d go down on her knees and let Kara fuck her throat until her lips were leaving smears of red on those well toned abs. But she’s impatient, and they don’t really have the time anyhow. 

The only reason Kara’s allowed her to drag her in here, is because Lena promised it’d be _ just a quickie _ . 

“I want you in me,” she whispers hotly into Kara’s ear, hand falling from her mouth to ruck up her skirt. “Fuck me,  _ please _ .” 

“You’re not wearing any panties.” Kara points out, eyes round. She’s right, of course, Lena opted to go without today in the hope they could grab a moment to themselves. Which is exactly what they’re doing. 

“Very observant,” she deadpans, and now it’s her who’s taking Kara’s hand, shoving it between her dripping folds. It’s always a surprise how calloused Kara’s fingers are, considering she can’t really bear scars. Lena loves the friction along her slit, the readiness with which Kara parts her, dips one finger — quick and shallow— in her hole. A tease. A taste of things to come. “And I’m so wet for you,  _ darling _ . Won’t you help me with that?”

Kara gives a jerky nod, ever the hero. 

And then of course, because luck is absolutely blind, but Murphy’s vision’s 20/20, they both get paged at once. 

Who needs to be on birth control when Alex is a natural contraceptive?

***

“You’re sure Alex said it was fine for you to take the weekend off?” Lena is aware she's asked the same thing ninety-nine times already, but can't keep herself from going up to one hundred.

"Yes." Kara flops down on the bed next to her and pulls her close. She's hard already, Lena can feel it press against her hip, and that serves as a reminder that Kara has been as frustrated by the circumstances as she.

"I told her I deserved a mental health weekend. Actually, I want to make that a regular thing but I've not found a way to phrase that yet."

“That’s a great idea.” Lena’s hand wanders up her thigh, dangerously close to her erection, but not quite touching there yet. Under the tips of her fingers, Kara’s muscles jump, and the outline of her rising cock is even easier to pick out on her grey slacks. Lena follows it lazily, touch greeted by a low groan. “You’ve got all of my support.” 

“Oh good.” Kara guides her hand to where she needs it most, and Lena lets her, enjoying the way the Kryptonian’s shaft strains against her hand as she starts to rub through the fabric of her pants. “Because I don’t want to be this cockblocked ever again.” 

“Mmm.” Lena can’t come up with anything more than a quiet hum. Kara’s started to nose against her clavicle, tongue lashing at the heated flesh there. It’s hard to think past need.

It’s not just Alex’s fault either, the cockblocking that is. 

Sometimes it’s one of Kara’s neighbors ringing her doorbell around midnight to ask if she’s got any sugar. On a particularly bad day it’s a stupid intern at L-Corp, setting off the fire alarm by mistake. ( _ “I am so sorry, Miss Luthor, I was just trying to flush the toilet. I swear.” _

Needless to say, every single switch inside the downtown offices is carefully labeled now.)

“And you didn’t, ah—” The gentle tug of Kara’s teeth at her earlobe causes her to squirm. Lose track of her thoughts for a few moments. “You didn’t tell her where you were going, right?” 

“Nope,” Kara pins her down, buries her spine into the mattress with her weight. A toned thigh parts hers, pushing up and forward, grinding down into her cunt. Lena’s so wet already that her panties are soaked through, her pants starting to cling to her folds as well. “I didn’t say. Or that you’d be with me.” 

“Good, because—” 

“Relax,” Kara grinds down harder, and her vision goes blissfully white. When Lena can see — feel anything but heat again — Kara’s lips are on hers, the drag of her tongue demanding entrance. “We’re a three hour car drive away.” Kara continues, nipping at her lower lips until it aches. “Even if she figured out where I went, which she won’t, there’s no way Alex is gonna show up here.” 

_ But _ , Lena wants to counter, _ but the DEO has  _ helicopters _. _

Kara’s hands move to her hips, squeezing hard, and her argument flies out the nearest window. It feels so good when Kara lets herself go enough to bruise her skin that Lena nearly forgets who Alex even is. 

Almost, but not totally.

The resort Kara has picked for their little getaway  _ fuckation  _ is super nice. Pretty exclusive too. 

It surprised Lena a little when they arrived, not because Kara isn’t able to pick nice places for them (quite the contrary in truth), but because she expected some rugged bungalow in the woods. It would have suited her just fine — in the middle of a forest, nobody can hear you scream. (In pleasure.) 

But Kara has surpassed all of her preconceptions. The resort, a ten bedroom hotel and spa with its own private beach, is everything  _ she _ would want for an overnight stay. WIth privacy at the forefront — each client is ID’d only by reservation number, and assured of the staff’s utmost discretion upon arrival — it’s the ideal place for their sexual escapade. 

Of course the sharp-eyed girl at the concierge  _ knows _ who Lena is — her eyes widened a fraction when she’d welcomed them, a crack in her otherwise polite but blank facade — but Lena’s not worried she will sell them out for a dime. 

(she had been wearing Ferragamo heels, for fuck’s sake. Last year’s model, to be sure, but  _ still _ .)

“Lena?” Hesitancy colors Kara’s tone, and she snaps back to the present. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Kara’s frown is full of concern, her fingers curled around Lena’s cheek, thumb stroking at the corner of her mouth. “Talk to me.” She urges and bends down to press their foreheads together. Her eyes are grey-blue, overcast skies.

“I’m sorry.” Lena pushes up on one elbow, and Kara’s body moves with hers, cradling her. Suddenly protective. “I guess I can’t stop…  _ fearing  _ something will interrupt us again, like it does every damn time.” 

She can barely recall the last time Kara had spent herself inside her. It may as well have happened to somebody else. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Kara pulls Lena in more firmly, until the strong, steady beat of her alien heart is filling her ears. Calming the storm of her thoughts. “I really don’t think that—” 

Her phone rings, as if on cue.

Fuck. 

“Okay, hold on.” Kara disentangles, reluctance etched in every careful movement. “Let me just shut off this thing and then— oh, crap.” 

“It’s Alex, isn’t it?” Lena falls back on the pillows, one hand thrown across her eyes. The beginning of a migraine is  _ thump-thumping _ at her temples. Perfect. 

Absofuckinglutely perfect. 

“Yeah.” Kara sounds, even looks diminished. “Lena, I’m so sorry—” 

“Do me a favor and put her on speaker, will you?” Kara makes a face, and Lena braces for refusal, only to be surprised again when her girlfriend picks up the call, and after having done what Lena asked, puts the phone down on the bed between them.

“What do you want Alex?” Kara opens with  _ that _ , and  _ god _ , her voice is colder than winter in Antarctica. 

“Yeah, Kara. Uhm. Hi.” Lena swears she can hear Alex cringe, fold back on herself at the other end of the line. “I know I wasn’t supposed to bother you—” 

“Yes,” Kara cuts off again, eyes hard. “Which lasted what, a grand total of five hours give or take?” 

“I know, I know. But it’s an emergency, okay? Kind of embarrassing, really.”

The two of them exchange a look, and Lena shrugs. At least they might get some entertainment out of this. 

“Well, what is it? I haven’t got all day.” 

“My toilet is clogged and I know you have a plunger at your place, but I don’t know where it is.” Lena has to clamp a hand over her mouth not to burst out laughing. 

“It would be under the sink where all sensible people keep it?” Kara retorts, struggling not to laugh as well. “Now, if that’s all, I’ve gotta—” 

“ _ WAIT _ !” Alex screams down the line, bordering on panic. “I’m not one hundred percent sure that’s gonna work. What’s your plumber’s number?” 

“Alex,” Before Kara can reply, Lena has snatched up the phone and taken the call off speaker. “Kara is about to fuck  _ every  _ feasible hole in my body, so I suggest a quick Google search to fix your problem.” 

(Just one of the many, let's be honest.) 

Kara’s horrified gasp mirrors her sister’s so perfectly Lena hears it in Dolby Surround Sound. “If you call again, I’ll put you on speaker  _ while  _ she’s bottomed out inside my ass.” She shuts the call in Alex’s face, the unmistakable noise of in-progress suffocation abruptly truncated.

“Oh,  _ Rao _ .” Kara takes the phone from her with trembling fingers. “You just— Please, tell me you didn’t.” Her tone is a weird mix of awed, turned on and terrified. 

“I did.” Lena confirms. “I’m sure that once she gets over the trauma there’ll be a stack of NDAs for me to sign.” Kara stares on in confusion, and she clarifies. “Once she’ll figure out I know, y’know? About...”

“Oh.  _ OH _ . Yes.” Kara’s head jerks up and down so fast she risks giving herself whiplash. “ _ That _ .” 

“Now we’re sure she won’t call again.” Lena  _ does  _ feel marginally bad, but if Alex had unknowingly interrupted them in the past, she really asked for it this time.

“She won’t.” 

When she’s sure Lena is watching her, Kara tightens her fist around the phone. It cracks slowly at first, almost in slow motion, and then explodes from the pressure of her hand, bent plastic and bits of circuitry promptly disposed of in the nearby bin. 

“You could have just shut it off, you know?” Lena says weakly, all of her blood flowing south. The last remaining braincell at her disposal follows suit, eager to join the fun. 

“Oh, I know.” Kara smiles a predatory grin that would put her on her knees if she was not in bed already. “But I wanted to see how badly that would turn you on.” 

_ Well _ , Lena’s got time to think before Kara is on top of her again, all rough hands and teeth,  _ mission accomplished _ .

***

It starts with Lena naked on her back, head hanging off the side of the bed while Kara towers over her and makes free use of her throat. 

It starts like that, but it doesn’t  _ begin  _ there.

First off, Kara doesn’t let her get more than a taste, cock bobbing over her open, eager mouth, but not thrusting inside, no matter how much Lena ends up begging. 

“Not yet.” She soothes, and Lena stares up helpless, eyes tracking Kara’s hand as it coats the shaft in pre-cum. “Touch yourself for me.” 

“Kara, you know I can’t—” Slicked up fingers push into her mouth, burying the rest of her words back inside her throat. 

“Humor me.” Lena has no idea where this self-assured,  _ cocky  _ version of Kara comes from, but she sure as hell hopes it’ll hang around. “I just want you ready for my dick. All nice and wet for it. A little stretched.” 

How on earth is Lena supposed to say no, when Kara’s looking at her like that? Like she’s something to be ravished and devoured, Kara’s blue eyes dark and smoldering with boundless hunger for her. 

She obliges, thumb freeing her clit from its hood as two of her fingers slide lower, dip inside her opening. 

Orgasms have never been a problem before Kara, and if the ones she’d had thanks to the occasional bed warmer were nothing to write home about, the ones Lena could give herself — with toys or otherwise — had been  _ good _ . 

She can’t begrudge Kara, however, since sex with her (when they manage to do the do) is nothing short of fantastic. Lena’s heard the phrase  _ fuck ones brains out _ plenty of times before, but Kara gives it a whole new meaning. 

She should ask the folks at Merriam-Webster to add an extra footnote about it. 

Or create a new idiom entirely. After all, Lena is of the opinion that sex with Kara deserves to be immortalized with its own set of definitions. 

“I’m sure you can fit in more than two.” Kara growls above her, hips driving forward at leisure. She’s not truly throat fucking Lena yet, but at last the heavy, throbbing feeling of her cock blesses Lena’s tongue. “I bet if you get yourself wet enough for me, I can fist you before I fill your cunt up with my cum.” 

Okay, Lena has to stop for a hot second there, her brain misfiring at the image. Because, fuck.

_ Goddamn _ .

“Show me, Lena.” Kara sinks another inch into her mouth, then as Lena forces a third finger into her gaping, twitching hole, pushes in a few more. “ _ Rao _ , yes. Just like that.” 

All she can do in response is gurgle. Kara’s definitely  _ girthy _ , and she’s left with little room to breathe as is, let alone talk. 

Words are not necessary anyway, their bodies finding an easy rhythm as though their nervous systems have somehow connected. 

Lena isn’t ready to discount the idea; where Kara touches her, her skin tingles like it’s permanently marked, even when no bruises are left behind. 

She pushes three fingers into herself, as deep as they will go, curls them against her clenching front wall on the way out. The moment she draws back to circle her clit, Kara plunges into her throat, and it isn’t long before Lena is so open for her that she can bottom out. The blunt head of Kara’s cock hits the back of her throat, and that elicits the fleeting muscle-memory of a gag reflex, but calloused fingers close around her neck, massaging it until it passes. 

Kara stills too, waiting for her to adjust. Checking in with her eyes, and only spearing forward when Lena taps the inside of her wrist with her free hand in one of their pre-agreed signals. 

(If she’s non-verbal, one finger means  _ go ahead _ , two are  _ give me a moment _ , while three equal a red light.)

As Kara’s thrusts come faster, their tempo sloppy and less precise, Lena also figures out what the floor to ceiling mirror that covers the wall behind the headboard is for. 

Admittedly, she should have known the moment they walked in the room, but she’d been too caught up in the way Kara had been groping her ass to pay any mind to the  _ amenities _ . 

But now she can watch herself be used out of the corner of her eye, and it’s easy to pick out the bulge Kara’s cock makes in her throat when she’s pushing all of it inside. Long fingers squeeze around her neck, Kara’s skin several shades darker than hers from all the time she spends sunbathing. It’s debauched. Decadent, like a Renaissance painting. 

Beautiful.

“Eyes on me, babe.” Kara grunts, sweat sheening her abs. “Want you to watch me come.” 

Lena has a fleeting glimpse of Kara’s free hand  _ moving _ , and then it’s fastening in her unbound hair, pulling her head down sharply, her throat taut. She has no choice, but to stare the way she’s told to. 

“Take it.” Kara’s gone with lust, eyes wolfish and heavy-lidded. “You’re leaving a pool of slick on the sheets, did you know that? I should make you lick it up after I’m done using your mouth.” 

Lena moans around her length, hips snapping up instinctually. Maybe Kara’s right. Maybe she could take her entire fist. 

But first, she’ll take all of Kara’s load inside her mouth. 

The Kryptonian’s close, Lena can tell. She’s struggling with herself in the attempt to hold back, but her heartbeat is heavy on Lena’s tongue. Faster than a human’s but just as aching to find some release. She can taste it, the pre-cum leaking from the tip in never-ending spurts already thicker than it was seconds ago, and is spurred to redouble her efforts. Laving every inch of Kara with attention, little, kittenish flicks of her tongue at the head when Kara lets her suck on it, bold strokes around the base when she slams down her throat to the hilt. 

"Finish in my mouth." She chokes out through a veil of tears, Kara withdrawing enough to let her speak. "God, Kara, please. Let me taste you." She's close to whining, utterly desperate, she knows, but cannot bring herself to care. At the prospect of drinking up Kara's cum her mouth is awash in drool.

“Oh no,” Kara pulls out all the way, and ignoring Lena’s cry of dismay, pumps her fist up and down a few times. 

Her cock is wet with spit, smeared red with what is left of Lena’s lipstick. The rest is a scarlet streak across her chin, and mixed in are the smoky pigments of her ruined mascara. Kara’s hold on her hair has slackened a little, enough for her to turn her head and for a quick look in the mirror. Her reflection stares back, slutty-eyed and nigh unrecognizable. 

Kara’s hand is like iron around her chin. It turns her head, fingers digging into her cheeks to force her mouth wide open. 

Five strokes all told, noisy wet, and she’s deliberately coming all over Lena’s gasping, weeping face. “Not gonna spill inside you until you’re  _ covered  _ in my seed.” 

There’s plenty of things to love about Kara Danvers.

Plus, one tiny thing to  _ hate _ .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Just literally a weekend of sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more smut! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> \- Dren

She’s not allowed to wipe any of it clean. 

Kara doesn’t even let her touch her face, cradling her head gently as she summarily wipes the mess up with a damp towel. 

There’s cum in her hair too, but nothing short of a shower will remedy that. 

“You planned for this.” Lena accuses, unable to raise her voice above a whisper. Her throat is sore from Kara’s rough use, and when she is allowed to turn her somewhat cleaner face back to the mirror, she finds a necklace of fingerprints adorning her throat. 

She  _ likes  _ that nearly as much as the feeling of Kara’s hot cum hitting her cheeks. 

It’s the sense of permanence, she thinks. The heaviness that comes with the bruising, as though Kara’s hand is still squeezed around her neck. The slight sting that accompanies it whenever she swallows, matched by a steady beat between her legs. 

Following the outline of the bruises causes an involuntary flinch, and next to her Kara lets out a concerned noise, blue eyes softening. 

“The getaway was planned.” She’s pulled against Kara’s chest and held there, warm lips skimming along her brow. “The rest is kind of a spur of the moment thing.” Kara blinks down at her, voice thickened by doubt, then trails cool fingers along her collarbone. “Was I too rough? We don’t have to—” 

“I liked it,” Lena pushes up to kiss her. It starts gentle, but her hunger runs deep, having had ample time to grow into starvation. Soon enough she’s nipping at Kara’s lower lip, sucking on her tongue. Kara’s arms around her tighten, and when they come apart, her eyes are dark again, already roaming her body, charting all the places she could mark. “Although I might regret admitting it a couple of hours from now.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that.” Kara tips her down onto the bed, thigh perfectly slotted between hers. “I’ll give you everything you want… eventually.” 

Lena wants to retort with something clever, but Kara’s head has lowered to her chest, and when sharp teeth close around one of her erect nipples, all she can do is moan. 

Her previous deduction is quickly proven true. Kara does want to mark her — every inch of her it seems.

This is something their relationship introduced that Lena’s still growing accustomed to. Not the marking, but how Kara can spend hours kissing her body, from the most obvious spots — her lips, her breasts, her cunt — down to the smallest blemish. 

It’s not something Lena’s ever demanded of her partners, but having found how nice it feels to slowly melt — boneless, weightless — under Kara’s lips and hands, she knows that, given the choice, she’ll never do without. 

She’s not told Kara about it, but the careful, almost obsessive way she has of lingering on foreplay, has done wonders for Lena’s self-esteem. 

Compliments are easy to come by for someone in her position. 

Her peers in the industry praise her for her accomplishments, with more than a hint of jealousy hardening their eyes, and often insincere. 

Men and women alike tell her she’s beautiful, usually chasing their stale pick-up lines with the bold-faced offer to taking her to bed. Lena’s learned the hard way that, for many, what’s between her legs is just an antechamber to her wealth. There have been exceptions of course — Jack had been one — but she’s learned to watch herself around gold diggers. 

But when it comes to body-worship, Kara’s the first and only one that’s shown real awe upon seeing her bare.

She can waste hours on Lena’s breasts, which she never considered to be worth that much attention. Pulling her dusky nipples between her teeth, the way she’s doing now, biting lightly before sucking them until they feel like they’re swelling against her swirling tongue. Then there’s the soft curve of her belly, the slight plumpiness of her hips. The faint lines of her stretch marks, paler than the rest of her skin, that Lena would rather just hide, but Kara loves to kiss. 

She’s doing that just now (the kissing) and, as usual, Lena has to fight with the self-preserving urge that insists she should tell Kara to stop. Never having been the recipient of spontaneous kindness will do that to a person: when the kindness is freely offered one will look for the poisoned needle underneath. Or, as is the case with her and Kara, maintain that the kindness is undeserved. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Kara pauses at her navel, plants a swift kiss there. Blows a loud raspberry that has Lena writhe and try to squirm away. “If you say what I think you’re about to say, I’m gonna gag you.” 

Lena does. Say it. If only to see Kara go through with the threat. 

(and she loves it, even though she’s a tad offended when it’s her own silk dress shirt that gets torn into strips.) 

“Hey!” Her protest is adequately heated, outrage thick like honey on that single exclamation. “That’s very expens— mmmph!” 

The silk, cool and saturated in her perfume, is stuffed into her unceremoniously, gathering droplets of leftover cum as it fills her mouth. Lena moans around it, licks at the places where it stains, the sheets under her ass wet with her arousal. 

“There,” Kara kneels over her, another long strip twisted between her hands. “I’m on the outside looking in. I have a better vantage point, remember?” 

Hand briefly cupping her cheek, Kara’s eyes flit from her mouth, from jaws stretched around the gag, to her hands, and Lena can see the moment the thought of more restraints forms behind the unruffled surface of the Kryptonian’s eyes. 

She doesn’t have to wait long to see it put into practice, although since she’s hastily flipped belly down, cheek pressed in the pools of slick she’d left behind (and fuck, she would lick it up if Kara ordered her to.) she doesn’t truly get to watch.

When Kara’s hands close around her wrists, tugging until her arms are crossed at the small of her back, Lena puts up no resistance. Every touch divests her of her will, aside from the desire to be used until Kara is satisfied and gives her what she needs. 

What she’s been needing for weeks. 

The knots around her wrists are tight, the silk digging into her skin. However, Lena is comforted by it, as though the restraints are an extension of Kara’s hands which have now travelled up her arms, to the caps of her shoulders. 

Fingers drive there, finding the spaces between each bone, stroking insistently. From her shoulders to the ridges of her spine, until Lena has the impression that her entire back is a field being tilled before its sowed with growing things.

And things  _ grow  _ in the wake of Kara’s hands. Calm above all else. A release of all the tensions and frustrations she’s accumulated over the weeks of forced lack of intimacy. 

Lena drifts, secure under Kara’s weight. She floats, the bed turned into a boundless sky and she into a cloud. 

The first brush of Kara’s cock against her upturned buttock sends her crashing back to earth, the second has her raise her hips, seeking more friction if nothing else. 

“I’m gonna come all over you.” Kara growls against her shoulder, hips rocking back and forth. 

Lena wriggles, shivers, her body in constant motion. She cannot keep still, but Kara’s weight on her is like an anchor. A sturdiness, as immutable as granite, she clings to with her mind. With every fiber of her being.

It’s torture.

(but, god, she loves every second of it.)

At her back Kara’s body is releasing the heat of an open furnace. Sweat slicks them both, drips on her from Kara’s front like a warm rain. In the beginning, Kara limits herself to kisses down her spine, tongue following the edges of each bone. Her erection rests against the back of Lena’s thigh and throbs in time with the Kryptonian’s heart. Heavy. Ponderous. 

It isn’t long before Kara is shifting, reeling Lena in by her midriff as though she were a fish caught on a line. She ends up on spread knees, face pushed into a pillow, with Kara kneeling right behind her. 

Kara’s erect shaft pushes between her thighs. Bumps into the soft flesh there, leaving a trail of glistening pre-cum behind.

Lena whimpers around the gag, forcing herself to be still and hoping that her compliance will be enough to convince Kara to thrust in. Hard and deep, to fill her the way she needs.

She’s facing the headboard now, and even though directing her gaze up requires some effort, it’s much easier to witness the proceedings in the mirror.

Behind her, Kara is haloed in the bronze-gold of the afternoon sun, rays of it spilling past her shoulders, to bounce against the silvered surface and fill Lena’s eyes with light. 

Her face is shadowed, her expression lost in the refracted sunlight, but Lena thinks she can see a spark in her eyes. Cold but burning with unfathomable heat, like the center of a star.

“Look,” Kara purrs, roping Lena’s loose hair into her fist to lift her head. “I want you to keep looking.” 

Even if Kara wasn’t holding her head up, Lena wouldn’t be able to tear away her gaze. 

The strong fingers of Kara’s free hand close around her right hip, over the faded scar caused by a fall from horseback in her teens. The vagaries of the weather make that particular spot ache occasionally, and while it’s not a source of pain the rest of the time, the flesh there is oversensitive. Kara knows, and rubs her thumb alog it, the friction jolting Lena back into her until her hips shoot back. 

Until she’s rubbing herself against Kara’s cock, coating it in slick — in the wetness Kara herself caused.

There’s no hope that Kara will enter her by chance, no matter how frantically she grinds back into her, but with each desperate thrust of her hips, the flared head bumps against her stiffened clit, tendrils of pleasure snaking past her belly to wrap around her body as tight as the silk pinning her wrists. 

For her part, Kara makes no attempt to reposition. She moves  _ with _ Lena, nudging at her clit over and over, and it feels that every ounce of moisture is flowing out of her cunt and onto Kara’s cock. 

She whimpers around the gag, which is now soaked through with a mix of saliva and tears (disgusting really and she ought to spit the wad of cloth out of her mouth), but Kara seems impervious to the sound.

All she earns for her trouble is an indolent smile. A handful of her ass being squeezed, and Kara rubbing even more insistently against her dripping slit. 

The pressure isn’t enough to make her come, but her body locks up tight, tension stiffening her spine. 

She gets glimpses in the mirror — frozen picture frames that etch onto her eyelids. That will come back to her in her dreams, Lena is sure. Ropes of her own slick, clear strands clinging to her inner thighs, pooling on the bed. The head of Kara’s cock, beaded with pre-cum and angry red, parting her folds with a noise that’s wet and sucking. Absolutely obscene. She doesn’t get to the edge, but toes it, the fine line that separates her from the unbearable heaviness hardening her guts and utter bliss. 

Every time Kara grinds into her clit, heat forks through her, lightning that sears her spine to black, her vision swimming white as though she’s just been struck by it. 

And Kara… Kara is  _ close _ . Panting ragged in her ear, growling “ _ so wet for me _ ” and “ _ so good, baby _ ”, her voice fraying with urgency at the edges.

Lena wants her  _ inside _ , but it’s so  _ hot  _ to watch her come undone in the mirror that she can’t begrudge her much. 

Not when she goes rigid against her back, cries out thin and high, an almost vulnerable wail. 

Not as she comes, bathing her backside and cunt in heavy spurts. It’ll never cease to amaze Lena, how much Kara can give her, even after she’s already come once. She yearns for a taste but the smell of it, the heady musk that’s making her head swim, helps to sate her hunger momentarily.

After, there’s an inevitable pause. Kara may be a superhuman, but her stamina — while far more lasting than that of any human lover Lena’s ever taken — isn’t infinite. 

She doesn’t mind. 

In truth, she treasures the quiet moments that come on the tail of Kara’s releases. It’s always primal, right before it happens. Kara is bottled thunder on the brink of an earth-shattering rumble, or a bird of prey as it hangs in the sky before dropping on the unsuspecting mouse below. 

There’s an air of restrained violence about her in the moments that precede her climaxes that is all the more arousing to Lena because it comes with no real consequence. 

Kara is always so controlled. Caring and careful. It’s a privilege and a blessing to see her come unbound. 

To feel her shake and crumble on Lena’s back, fingers loosening her ties as she bears them both down on the ruined bed. 

Her trademark tenderness returns. As they lie side by side, Kara rubs the underside of her wrists to restart blood flow, kisses her knuckles one by one. Removes the gag and kisses  _ her _ , lapping at the bow of her lips until Lena parts them for her, letting her inside. 

A whimper builds on her tongue, only to die in Kara’s mouth. She’s learned that Kara’s kisses differ depending on the circumstances; there’s the quick peck at the corner of her lips first thing in the morning when they spend the night together, the desperate, hungry kisses after a dangerous mission, which taste of salt and fear. This one is blistering lust, Kara reclaiming their lost time. 

Lena gets drunk on it easy, and on the hands spanning her breasts, kneading and teasing at her nipples. She’s dimly aware of Kara licking a wet strip down her front, but is jarred back into focus when Kara exhales over her cunt. A hand cups her carefully, fingers spreading the mess Kara’s already made of her, painting her inner thighs in cum. 

She’s sure that Kara can feel the weight of her gaze. She  _ knows _ , because a small smile is tugging the corner of Kara’s mouth, bending it upward. 

Then, she can’t see past the golden top of Kara’s head, as the Kryptonian bends down, tongue wisping along her slit, gathering the seed it’s covered in. She’s so sensitive already that the fleeting touch is enough to make her want to close her legs. Shut Kara out, except that she won’t have it. 

Strong hands fasten around her thighs, push them apart and hold her spread, like some sort of dissolute buffet. 

Lena whimpers, feeling overexposed, vulnerable in a way that is arousing and shameful at once. She’s hyper aware of how much she’s dripping for her lover, of how puffy red her cunt must be. She wants to beg Kara to  _ stop looking — please _ — and yearns to be devoured. 

The latter is what happens, Kara starting slowly at her hip bone, kissing her way to the crux of her thighs from there. She takes her sweet time, nosing at the joint of groin and inner thigh, nipping a path that dips lower, almost to the inside of Lena’s shaking knee. Tears of frustration well in her eyes and clog her nose, stinging with salt. 

“Such a beautiful mess,” Kara whispers, the flat of her tongue finally pushing against Lena’s labia, open-mouthed, sloppy strokes that leave her feeling even filthier. “I wanna ruin you.”

To underline the concept, she rubs her face into the wet trail of her own spit, and there’s no shadow of doubt in Lena’s mind that she is not only capable of doing what she just promised but willing. 

The swell of her inner thighs is soiled with cum and slick, with sweat and gleaming ropes of Kara’s saliva. Teeth mark them further, purple-blue love bites that bloom fast, no matter the season. 

After what feels like a century, with Lena ready to tear out her own hair, or rip the bed to shreds, Kara’s mouth closes on her pussy. She noses her outer lips apart to uncover what’s beneath; her most secret places, not merely dewed, but soaked through with arousal. And  _ damn her _ , Lena can feel her grin into her labia as she licks inside, gentle flicks, broad strokes, maddening circles. 

Her clit is sucked into the velvet heat of Kara’s mouth, surrounded by it, tormented with her teeth. Lena bucks. She screams --- maybe Kara’s name, maybe a garbled plea. 

It doesn’t matter, in the end. Kara’s fingers dip inside her, a shallow thrust that can’t hold a candle to the stretch of her cock, but all it takes to empty Lena’s lungs of air. 

Her head of thought as well. She can only stare up at the ceiling, not really seeing, hearing nothing but the roaring of her blood, while something in her chest comes completely untethered. 

Kara doesn’t stop. 

Her fingers swirl in tandem with her tongue, and although Lena doesn’t climax she certainly comes close. Her world narrows down to the barrage of sensation Kara’s hand and mouth are inflicting on her body, and she sinks into some sort of trance. The edge of sleep is similar, when the body is overcome by lassitude and relaxes on the bed, but now her muscles are taut, chasing something out of reach. 

Only her mind wanders. 

Or maybe Lena’s feeling her soul leave her body for a bit, she’s not too sure. 

It’s like bobbing along a warm current with the liquid, white as milk, filling her up as she goes. Flooding every crevice, down to the smallest space between each bone. 

She doesn’t know when it ends, but all of a sudden Kara’s forehead is pressed against hers, blue eyes wide and concerned. 

“Lena?” She’s calling, must have been for several long minutes. “Baby?” 

“Uh.” Lena blinks, her brain trying and failing to fire up, like a car left out in the cold overnight. “Wha—?” 

“Oh, praised  _ Rao _ you’re okay.” Kara’s thumb brushes across her cheek, and the lines tension excavated on her face gradually melt away. “You weren’t answering me and I got so worried.”

“Wha—“ Lena has to pause and clear her throat before continuing. Her tongue is a piece of leather in her mouth. “What happened?”

“You spaced out a little, I think?” Kara doesn’t break away, scared Lena would become smoke and drift off if she did. “I thought you’d fainted.”

“No.” A chill shakes her from the top of her head down to her toes, and with an unhappy noise, Kara pulls her into the circle of her arms.

The warm body curled around hers helps in grounding her, and the shivers recede, her limbs and jaws unclenching. Lena knows what happened, or at least suspects. She has no direct experience of submissive headspace — until now that is — but she’s read the literature. 

The sense of weightlessness, the floating. A lucid-dream state one can’t always wake up from alone. 

Of course it takes every individual differently, but even though she’s not completely sure it’s what it was, the clues are there.

“Can I clean you up?” Kara asks, her tone subdued. Her eyes linger on Lena’s face, and she doesn’t seem inclined to disentangle anytime soon.

Lena’s more than happy to stay in her arms a while longer. She’s not rattled, exactly, but a blend of curious and unsettled. 

Aroused too, if she’s to be completely honest with herself, and that demands further investigation. But it can come after their weekend getaway. 

“Yes,” she snuggles into Kara with a sigh, half expecting her to dive back between her thighs and slurp up what’s left of the mess. 

(god knows there’s plenty.)

Instead, she’s lifted from the bed, getting a panoramic view of the state of it in the process. She winces — it’s a disaster of proportions that can only be called epic. 

(she’ll leave a couple hundred dollars for housekeeping that’s for sure.)

Kara carries her bridal-style into the bathroom, sitting her down on the edge of a tub that’s big enough to fit four people and then some. 

“What do they expect people to be doing here?” Lena asks idly as she scans their surroundings and takes in the decor — all sleek lines and dark marble. “Have an orgy?” 

“I mean, why not?” Kara’s filled the tub in record time, dropping a bath bomb in the frothing water before turning back to her. “I can think of several things we could do while in the bath.” 

“Oh?” Lena allows herself to be lifted again, giggling against Kara’s toned shoulder as she lowers her into the liquid embrace. “I thought you were going to clean me?” 

She is completely back into her body now, the floatiness sluiced away with the last of Kara’s seed. 

“Of course, I—!” Kara, who has followed her into the hot bath, to sit down behind her so that Lena’s in her lap, stammers out excuses. “I meant  _ after _ .”

“I knew what you meant, silly.” Lena twists around to pull her into a kiss. “I just like teasing you.” Kara huffs, pretending to be put out, but kisses back with fervor.

They luxuriate in the bath, the rose scented water lapping at their chests. Vapor mists the air, dampening their skin, and Lena finds herself nodding off a little, lulled by the feeling of the wet cloth Kara’s using to lather up her back. 

“Feels good?” A kiss is planted on the cap of her shoulder, followed by sputtering — Kara must have gotten a taste of the soap. 

“Very much,” Lena hums, leaning back into her girlfriend. That’s when she discovers Kara is still hard. 

(or is she hard  _ again _ ?)

“Kara?” She lowers her voice to a sultry timbre, satisfied to hear Kara’s breath catch in her throat. “Do you think I could straddle you and ride you now?” 

“I...I…” 

“Please?” Lena turns, and water sloshes everywhere. She knows exactly how she looks now — lower lip stuck between her teeth in the shadow of a pout, green eyes round and pleading. Kara can survive a nuclear blast, but doesn’t stand a chance against this. 

“Fuck babe.” That’s all the permission Lena needs to throw one leg over Kara, and lower herself on her. Take her inside. 

Her focus narrows down again, an arrow intent on flying to its mark. One slow rotation of her hips, helped by Kara’s hands (solicitous as ever) and they are sighing into each other’s mouths with bliss. 

Lena’s almost on the brink of tears with the sudden fullness stretching her, and while normally there would be an adjustment period, Kara stilling as Lena’s muscles dilate around her girth, today their hunger is too great.

A frenzy comes over them both. Kara’s hands fit under her thighs, and Lena has the inkling she’s going to stand right before she does. Water overflows, but Kara doesn’t care. She doesn’t walk Lena back to the bedroom either, but simply levitates out of the bathroom and back toward the bed. She’s thrusting into her before they fall on the ruined sheets, and Lena’s legs bend at the knee, ankles locking at the small of Kara’s back to pull her closer. Deeper. 

When Kara presses her into the nest of pillows, Lena doesn’t fight, thrilling as she feels teeth dig into her pulse point, fingers leave matching bruises on her hips. 

Above her Kara’s lost to her desire, rutting blindly, spurred to a fast rhythm by the obscene music of flesh striking flesh. 

“Kara…” Lena’s voice is already cracking at the edges, regret filling her briefly. She’s not gonna last much longer, the way Kara’s flared head catches against her front wall whenever she pulls out pushing her closer to release. 

“‘s okay.” Kara grunts, eyes dark and searching. She surges forward so hard Lena’s teeth clip her tongue, but the pain of biting her own mouth is so brief she barely even notices. “Got all weekend.” Kara continues, brows drawn in concentration. “Make you come so many times.” 

That does it. 

With a thin whine, Lena twists in Kara’s iron grip, arching up as her hips bump into her lover’s. 

And Kara allows it. Once. 

Then, she ruthlessly holds her down, one hand like a vise around her hip, the other closing on her throat. With Lena thus subdues she drives down, fucks into her, hips snapping forward — until Lena is screaming, begging, coming around her cock. 

Warmth fills her right after, heavy against her walls. Lena cries out again, echoed by Kara. Overcome by pleasure, her brain misfires, it stalls, but this time she doesn’t float away like a helium balloon. Kara’s arms tighten around her, binding her to herself and to the love they share, and when her eyes close out of tiredness (Kara’s still emptying inside her) Lena abandons herself to the darkness beyond without fear. 

As long as Kara is by her side, nothing bad can happen to her. 

***

She loses count of how much Kara makes her come over the weekend, or how many times they phone the concierge asking for clean sheets. If the hotel staff has any commentary on that they keep it to themselves, and anyway the liberal tips ensure housekeeping is firmly on hers and Kara’s side. 

She’s on her knees again, takes Kara while sitting atop the desk, and it rocks so hard under them she fears its fragile-looking legs will snap in half. They  _ do  _ put a hole in the plaster (Kara coming so hard when Lena tit fucks her that she punches clean through.)

It ends on Sunday afternoon similarly to how it began, with her winded on her back, and Kara emptying inside her fluttering cunt. 

“One more.” She pulls out with a grin and after a couple of swift strokes is coming again, this time all over Lena’s heaving chest. 

The hot jets drizzle on her, drip between her breasts and trickle down toward her navel. “You know,” Kara beams at her handiwork without shame. “For the road.”

***

When Kara insists on driving, Lena is too worn out to object. 

After she’s made sure to leave one last generous tip for the staff, they leave the hotel behind, and she thinks there’s a whiff of relief on the concierge face.

(maybe they were running out of clean sheets.)

“Crap.” Kara speaks up suddenly almost an hour later, slamming on the brakes. The car screeches to a stop in the middle of the deserted highway, and Lena’s thrown against her seatbelt nearly risking a neck injury.

“Kara, what the fuck!” 

“I’m sorry.” Kara blushes, the color on her cheeks going from fire engine red to a deeper shade in a matter of seconds. “I just— I just— I mean I remembered… I didn’t get to fuck your… you  _ know _ .” 

“Oh.” That. “Well.” It’s Lena’s turn to flush and look away. “I was overperforming a bit for… for Alex’s benefit.” God, but she’d have paid top money to see her face. “Are you disappointed?” She doesn’t mean for her voice to waver at the end, or for her hands to shake a little, but it does and they do. 

“What?  _ No _ !” Kara grabs her hand, holds it gently. “Whatever we do, whatever you’re comfortable doing is enough for me.” 

“Well, that’s good.” Lena thinks back to how she was tied up, and starts to plan her payback. “Because I have an idea or two…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for things to do as we slip into lockdown hell part two? Want more smut? 
> 
> Follow the link [on Tumblr](https://kendrene.tumblr.com/) for more gay shenanigans!


End file.
